romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Directorate
Sometime in the year 20-something-something but before the apocalypse, the Good Directorate was one of the biggest if not the biggest or only corporation on Earth. Their symbol was a large G displayed on all their manufactured items and company owned buildings. Especially eye catching was the giant cube shaped Good Directorate building towering over the city. They were responsible for most of the pollution of the environment, which caused the developement of the Dead Zone. (Some links to pictures related to the G-Directorate: ) G-Directorate office life G-Cube after the apocalypse G-Directorate Death-Zone All-Terrain-Vehicle Branches *Finances: The G-Directorate owned the Federal Reserve Bank *Textiles: The G-Directorate manufactured special clothing for it's employees like Mr. Snippy's fireproof jacket. It is not known whether those were up for sale to the common public. *Copyrights: The G-Directorate earned vast amounts of their money by copyrighting anything they could get their hands on, even basic human needs like sleep and dreams. *Dead-Zone-Tourism-Department: Guided tours into the Dead Zone outside of the city domes for scientists and tourists. The G-Directorate gave the tour-guides special training and seems to have had specially designed vehicles (death zone crawlers) for difficult terrain. The vehicles had inbuilt transmitter-devices to allow people to connect to the ANNET from within the Dead Zone, but these were apparently unreliable. *Research: Among others Project 7 was started by the G-Directorate, to find the luckiest human on Earth. It's likely therefore that there have been at least 6 other projects before that (but, 7 might also refer to the number 7 being associated with luck). Furthermore the effects of ANNET-withdrawal were tested on several unlucky individuals. *ANNET: G-Directorate's search-engine. Humans were able to connect to it either using a neural interface or with the signal from the transmitter towers. Surfing the internet during the sleeping hours was a cheap alternative to buying dreams. *I-dream composer (mentioned in toothbrushing panel): Sending copyrighted dreams for money to the humans who didn't want or couldn't use the ANNET system while sleeping. *Police & Military: It was confirmed by Alexiuss on reddit that the G- Directorate had its own military branch, which Captain, Pilot(?) and Stalky(?) were a part of. *Drones, Vehicles & Battlestations: All purpose machinery built and used by the G-Directorate. After the Apocalypse some of them can be filed among the monsters and hostiles of the wasteland. *Bunkers: Only for G-Directorate-Inc. topmanagers? According to Engie, equipped with enough energy and food for thousand (years? people?). Connections to Captain's squad It is likely that we can assume that all members of Captains squad at some point worked for the G-Directorate. *Captain was Subject 7 in their Project 7 research. It was Dr. Alexander Gromov, who raised him to the rank of a Captain. *Snippy had the rank of an officer and worked in an office as a low paid pencil pusher (probably in the research branch) until he was reassigned to the Dead-Zone-Tourism-branch as a tour-guide. *Engie aka Dr. Gromov was a key figure. Not only was he a shareholder but was also one of the head scientists of the G-Directorate, programming the ANNET and starting Project 7. *Pilot is a G-Directorate produced DEX which worked for the insurance department. It is possible that Pilot was moved to the military branch to serve as a fighter pilot in the fight against ANNET. Some speculate that Pilot might have been a G-Directorate test subject.